Ninjago: The New Ninja
by WolvesandNutellaLover
Summary: The Ninjas of Ninjago were always thought to be cool under fire style. Even when they met the ninja they weren't surprised. But they forgot about one tiny detail about the ninja of water. Read to find out. My first fan fiction, I take constructive criticism. Please review! I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, LEGEND OF KORRA, MULAN, or KATARA Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**_READ THIS PLEASE PLEASE BEFORE YOU READ!_**

**_Ok, so basically this is kinda like a crossover, but there is only one character in here from Avatar, and the only thing from Mulan will be the pole climbing test. Katara will be this character, but she will be the avatar. Plus the only thing from LOK is Naga. I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO, AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER, MULAN, or Legend of Korra. I dunno ratings so ummmmmm... PG sounds good. Ok, read on..._**

_It was a nice, partly cloudy and sunny afternoon. So what were the ninjas of Ninjago doing on this perfect day? Flying a kite, taking a hike, or being the heroes of Ninjago, guarding the city from potential doom? Nope. They were... _**_playing video games. _**

"Take him out using the roundhouse kick, Jay!" Cole exclaimed. After lots, and LOTS of shouting, the game finally ended. Right when the guys were about to start a new level, an alarm sounded, and Nya's voice rang throughout the ship.

"Serpentine found in Ninjago Town Center!"

The boys quickly left the game system on, and ran onto the Destiny's Bounty deck. Then they all yelled in synch, "NINJA-GO!" In a whirl of red, blue, black, and white all four boys had on their ninja suits on. Right when the boys started to head down the ,ladder into Town Center, they heard a weaker, high pitched, "NINJA-GO". They looked up and saw Lloyd, then chuckled slightly. Kai looked up and slightly laughing said, "Sorry little buddy, but this battle seems a little too dangerous for you. You have to stay here, and keep training. But, feel free with the game system!" Then jumped of the ladder along with the rest of the ninja. The ninja started looking around with their weapons. However, they found no traces of Serpentine.

"What the brick! How can we not find the Serpentine. I mean, its kinda hard **NOT **to notice a group of snake-human mutants!" exclaimed Jay. He then kept on babbling on how they were probably late for a battle, or how un-professional they were, when Cole all of sudden yelled, "JAY SHUT UP, MY EARS ARE BLEEDING! And anyways, I think I hear something around the corner." Silently like ninjas** (*hehe no pun intended)**, the ninja all crept around the corner and at Cole's count of three they all jumped out with their weapons raised. "YAHH- what the brick!" Amongst their eyes they saw someone with the Serpentine either tied up, passed out, on hung upside down with their tails frozen on walls. The ninja saw someone with a mask on, covering up their whole head except their eyes. The mysterious person was wearing something just like the ninja, but it had no design or belt on it. Kai was the first one to break the silence.

"What the heck, dude! You totally stole our fight! What up with dat?!" Kai like the rest of the gang assumed that the mysterious person was a dude. Cole and Jay were a bit irked too, to be beaten to their own fight. Zane being a little more leniant said, "We appreciate you helping Ninjago city, but as you can see we are the ninja and have these situations under control." The boy turned around narrowed his eyes for a second and said in a voice that seemed a little deeply forced, "Well sorry about _stealing _ your fight, but what was I supposed to do? Watch people get terrorized when I can do something about it? I'm not excepting a whole ceremony, but a little "thanks for helping" might've been ok. Look, I'll just be leaving." Being the hotheaded one, just that little spark of attitude coming from the boy set off Kai like a fire. "Hey! We didn't ask for your help!" Without thinking, he muttered, "Wannabe ninja" And with that Kai shot out a burst of flame from his sword. Confident that he got the boy, he turned around and said, "C'mon guys, maybe its not even worth fighting a rookie." But as he started to put his sword into his scabbard, the boy turned around the next second Kai's sword was stuck onto the wall, in a frozen patch of ice. Cole, Jay, and Zane weren't sure at first if the boy was worth fighting, but then the boy moved his hand like a taunt. "I think that boy wishes to fight us" said Zane. Suddenly out of what seemed a water bottle of some sort, the boy controlled the water and shot them out of the ninja. The ninja were so stunned that they barely had time to react. But they attacked anyways. Zane threw his ice shuriken at wicked speed and accuracy, but his jaw soon dropped when right before they hit the boy, all that were left of them was a puddle. Jay tried to shoot lightning out of his nunchucks, but whimpered when the boy used water and pushed Jay up against the wall with it, freezing the water. Cole, feeling more and more determined to defeat the guy, yelled a battle cry, and hit the ground with his scythe, providing a tremor in the ground. Cole thought that he won, because earth techinically beats water. But then the boy did something totally unexcpected, and that's saying something for what he's done. He stomped the ground that with a twist of his foot, a pillar of ground under Cole lifted up and shot him about 12 feet away. All boys were really frustrated now, and were just about to use spin-jitsu when all of a sudden a voice called out "STOP!" The ninja turned around and saw Sensei Wu. The boy stopped fighting which caused the ninja to stop as well. Sensei Wu turned and said, "When I found that the Serpentine were no longer a threat today, I decided to call in for a team meeting. All of you to the ship. And I mean _all _of you.", then pointed to the boy. The ninja all looked surprised, which caused Jay to shout, "What? Um, if you haven't noticed Sensei, we are not in real harmony with him at this mome-" He stopped once he saw the seriousness in Sensei Wu's eyes.

"Uh, never mind" The ninja and the boy all headed back to _Destiny's Bounty_, where a meeting was held. Nya and Lloyd walked in and sat, all cruious, along with the rest of the group, except the boy and Sensei Wu. Jay being really talkative broke the silence, "Sooooooo... You called us here Sensei?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Katara's POV**

Really? Of all the things that the blue dude just went through, he went with that?! Whatever, I can tell he's not the quiet sort of person. Anyways, I waited anxiously for Sensei Wu to tell the ninja the news. During, "the test", I bended all those guys' butts! Mostly waterbending, just a pinch of earth, but that other guy, the one in the black, was asking for it. Anyways, again, I re-focused back on what Sensei was talking about.

"I wanted to call you all in for a very special reason. I feel Garmadon is rising stronger and stronger. And, I mean no offense, but we need all the help we can get. So, I decided it is time for a new ninja. I was planning for you to meet the new ninja once there was another attack, and it seems you have done well finding the new member" Then Sensei pointed his finger at me. The boys all had surprised look on their faces, but then started smiling, and all said, "Ohhhhh~" Apparently having battle tests for a new ninja was normal for them. I wonder if they had to battle each each other before, like I did, to become a ninja. But then another one of them, I think he was Zane said, "but Sensei, how come you never told us we were having another ninja? We just recruited Lloyd." Sensei said with a worried look, "Like I said before, Garmadon is growing stronger. We need all the help we can get, even with the Green Ninja, and I figured we should recruit the new ninja in case we needed Katara sooner." The boys once again chorused another, "Ohhhhh-". Then stopped. Cole snickered then said, "Katara, isn't that like a girl's name?" The rest of the boys started laughing with him. Sensei Wu looked weirdly at the boys, "Yes, it is. A quite fitting name for her too." All of their brows furrowed, and it looked like they were thinking. Ugh, seriously sometimes boys can be such **idiots**. I silently counted down with my fingers** (I know, legos don't have fingers, but just pretend please)**

"Three, Two, One Aaand" I whispered, then pointed at the boys right when they all shouted, "**HER!" **At that moment, I flipped down my hood, revealing my whole face and long brown braid with blue streaks in it. The boys just stared at me for what seemed like the longest time. Eventually I got squirmy under their gaze, so I just started fiddling with one of my hair loops, and finally the boys stopped staring. Kai managed to sputter, "A GIRL!" I raised my eyebrow, and instead of snapping back with snarky comment, I said, "Last time I checked yeah." Kai mumbled out again, "You. are. a. girl." I raised both eyebrows this time and said, "Yes. And thats a chair. And thats a lamp. And this is a table." This cause Nya to snicker, and Kai blushed, finally noticing how dumb he started to sound. Nya left though to check on the ship moniters. Kai then started to look serious, "But a girl, being a ninja? Really? Girls arent meant to be ninjas! They can't fight!" Oh, that hit a nerve. I put both hands on the table and stood up. "Really, cause I could have sworn that I'm a girl, and that just like, oh I don't know like 10 minutes ago, kicked your guys butt! Now how do you feel about girls not being ninjas!" I shouted in Kai's face. Realization dawned over his face, and then he simmered down. I smirked, "Thats what I thought" I turned back to Sensei Wu, who look dissapointed at Kai, then turned back to me. Sensei asked me a question, with a knowling look in his eyes, "So, Katara, have you found out your element yet?" I responded with a grin and said, "Water."

**Cole POV**

OK, let me just process what I just went through today. Found a new person, found out that that person was the new ninja, and also a girl. Well, that seems enough drama for today. That girl, Katara, she seems, different. Usually most girls in Katara's position would have just huffed at Kai, but not Katara. She seems cool, and she has cool blue streaks running down her hair. They made her hair look like their was water constantly running down her brown hair. The thing about her, was the ability with elements. She could control water and earth! And what about that fire stream sent from Kai's sword, did she dodge it, or can she manipulate fire too? Anyways we all decided to introduce ourselves. It wasn't hard though, I mean during battle its easy enough to guess tht kai is fire, jay is lightning, Zane is ice, and I'm earth. And apparently we whisper really loud, loud enough for Katara to overhear our names.

**Katara POV**

I got tired, so I decided to go to bed. The guys gave me a little quick tour, then lead me to a guest bedroom, which officially now became mine. Suddenly I felt really stupid. "Oh, Zane! Listen I'm really sorry about what I did to your weapons. I can re-pay you." Zane had a small smile then said, "I'm sorry but those shurikens were made of special ice, and are a one of a kind style. Thank you for trying though." I smirked and said, "Trust me, I can help you. Just give me a picture of them and I promise, I'll get them to you. See you guys tommorow morning! Night!" I walked into my bedroom and closed the door. Without changing, I flopped on the bed. I didn't have much anyways. Only my like two outfits, oh, and this black suit. I was EXHAUSTED! I had to travel all the way from the South Pole Water Tribe to Ninjago City yesterday. I came on my trusty polar bear dog Naga- Wait. Oh no. I forgot Naga! I can't believe I forgot about my best friend. Will she be okay, out in Ninjago City. She's not used to big civilization! What have I done? I jumped out of bed and raced out my room to Sensei Wu's quarters. I remembered my manners, so instead of barging in I did the normal thing. I pounded on the door and yelled, "Sensei, I forgot NAGA!" Sensei Wu knew about Naga already, for he had met her and I while telling me that I would be the new ninja. Sensei came out of his room with an amused look. "Katara, calm down. I already arranged that Naga be taken care of from my good friend. Naga will be staying at the local Tea House for tonight." With that I breathed a sigh of relief. If that person what Sensei Wu's friend, then Naga should be safe. But then I had a mishevious smile and said, "Ok Sensei Wu, but can we pick her up first thing tommorow? I want to give the guys a litte introduction." Sensei Wu chuckled then nodded his head. I beamed at him, then said Good Night. I went back to my bed and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

**Time Travel to Morning!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

SPLOOOSH!

I woke up with a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on my head. " Augh! What the heck!" I yelled, until I looked up at 5 boys in red, blue, white, black, and green. The green one must be Lloyd, I thought because he was wearing green yesterday. I learned not to let people to under my skin. Jay grinned and said, "Sorry rookie treatment! All newbies get it!" I stood up annoyed, but kept my calm. "No worries guys, it doesn't really bother me." And with that I raised my hand in a sweeping motion over my head. In a second I was dry. I laughed at their shocked faces. Cole was the first to pipe up. "Ok, you never really told us how you can do that, thing." I feigned surprise, "Oh, you mean bending?" Everyone except me gasped, "But bending was said to be an extinct power! No one in Ninjago bends anymore. How-" but I cut off Cole. "Maybe in Ninjago, you can't bend. But who said I was from Ninjago?" Lloyd looked confused, "Well, if your not from Ninjago, where are you from? Wait, are you with the Serpentine! Guys she could be a sp-" Again I cut them off, "If I was with the Serpentine I would not have beat them up, and Sensei Wu would probably know if I was a spy. If you can tell my the hair style, and my necklace-" I showed them my mother's betrothel necklace, "Pure Water Tribe girl here, and to clarify even more, the Water Tribe is located in the South Pole! Not only am I the only southern waterbender left, I'm the Avatar." Zane had his eyes opened wide, "The Avatar?" All the other guys looked confused, and Kai said, "Wait, whats the Avatar?" Zane replied with a look of awe, "A person who has the capibility to bend the four elements, which are air, water, fire, and earth. The Avatar is supposed to bring peace and balance to the world." Lloyd now looked excited, "Cool! That means your kinda like me! I'm the Green Ninja, so I have the properties of earth, fire, lightning, and ice!" I smiled at Lloyd's change of mood, "Then said, all true. Now if you don't mind, I would like to change in peace!" The guys all nodded and shuffled out. "Oh and guys!" They turned around in the hallway. I smiled smugly and said, "Thanks for the little morning shower, here its only fair that I do the same for you!" I waterbended the water out of my mattress and with a huge blob of water, threw it over at the guys. "GAhhhhhh!" I smiled at my work, 5 guys soaking wet! "Okay, see you at breakfast!" was all the I said, once I closed the door. I didn't have much to change into, only one more outfit, my warrior outfit. Oh well, I thought as I changed into my regular Water Tribe outfit. I let down my braid, and let my hair tumble down. I put my hair into a long braid again, then redid my hair loops. I then put in my blue contact on my right eye. I took it out for a second, then sighed. No need to show the guys one grey eye, and one blue eye. They already think I'm a freak, bending and all. As I put it in I realized my grey eye still looked a little darker than my blue one. Whatever, I thought as I put my blue contact in, my hair loopies should cover it. There, All set. Breakfast, I'M STARVING!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cole POV:**

I stepped into the dining room along with the other guys, and hungrily sniffed the air. Ah~ Zane's cooking today, so chocolate-chip pancakes here I come!"Zane, almost done with tho-" was all I got to say when Zane put down 7 plates each with three pancakes on them. "All right! I love it when its pancake day! Almost as much as cake, but nothing ever beats cake." All the other guys rolled their eyes, at my obsession of cake. "What, can't a guy like his cake in peace? Don't judge!" I heard slight laughter and looked up for a second from my pancakes. Whoa, I thought, well thats different. I saw Katara in a blue outfit, kinda like a dress but at the same time not a dress. Her face was framed with hair loop thingies, and she seemed to be covering her eyes again with he hair loops. The thing that caught my eye though was her necklace. It was choker made of dark blue cloth, and dangling from it was a pendant made of a jewel I've never seen before. On the pendant was some sort of wave drawing carved into it. "Erm- hello. Earth to Cole." I could barely hear what Kai was saying. I guess Katara was trying to get my attention too, cause the next thing I knew I found her yelling in my hear, "YO COLE SLAW!" That woke me up. "What! What did I miss?" Everybody rolled their eyes, and chuckled at the nick name Katara decided to give me. Katara rolled her eyes as well and told me what I missed while I was in La-La Land. "Well, Kai was trying to tell you to finish your pancakes so we can go pick up my friend, Naga. Unlike you he was listening." I probably blushed, "Oh, ok sorry. Who's Naga?" Katara smiled like she just woke up from a good dream, "My best friend, I can't wait until you guys meet her!" This is where Jay just HAD to pipe up, "Why? Is she cute?" I rolled my eyes, typical of Jay. Katara first scoffed but then she smiled and said, "Yeah she is, and I totally think she'll like you!" I quickly inhaled the rest of my breakfast, and said, "Done! Now lets go meet this Naga!" Right then the ship docked and Katara was so excited she jumped out of her seat, and I mean literally jumped. I think she did bending, or whatever it was called on the air, and she floated upwards. "Lets go guys! You're all gonna LOVE Naga!" yelled Katara as she ran out of the kitchen. Jay followed her and said, "Dibs!" I heard Katara laughing down the hallway. We all followed her out to the deck then jumped off the ladder. Boy, were we surprised when we met Naga.

**Katara POV:**

I jumped off the ladder waiting for the guys to catch up. I couldn't wait to see their faces when they met Naga. Especially Jay. Finally everybody, not just the guys, landed on the dock. Cole looked around, "So where is Naga. Is she going to be another ninja, because if she is, she should be more proffesional, and on time." I rolled my eyes at serious leader. "Calm down. Ok one, Naga is NOT going to be another ninja. Two, she is the best partner you would ever have." Then I did my best whistle, one that could probably be heard all over Ninjago City. "Naga, COME!" Cole looked at me weirdly, "Um, I don't think just ordering someone makes them your best friend. She's not a dog." I laughed, "Hah, of course she's not a dog!" A second later we heard loud thumps. "Naga is a polar bear dog, duh!" "WOOF!" Jay and Kai screamed when they saw Naga, which of course made me laugh. "Hey there Naga! I missed you! Who's a good girl? You are, yes you are! See Jay! I told you she was cute! In a different perspective.." Zane said, "It seems we were having a different image of Naga when you mentioned her." I laughed when even Cole looked surprised, I guess he couldn't stay level-headed and calm ALL the time. "So your best friend is a.. polar bear dog. Why does that not surprise me?" I raised my eyebrow and said, "I'll take that as a compliment, cool-guy. So, Sensei Wu, is it ok if Naga stays here. She does her own hunting, can swim for fish, and can sleep in my room." Sensei Wu thought about it then nodded his head, "I don't see why not. Now let us all go back to _Destiny's Bounty_. It is time for your first day of training Katara." "Ok, Sensei Wu, c'mon Naga. Oh, wait-" At the edge of the dock I took out my water container and filled it up. "Don't ask, lets go."

**In the training room:**

"Zane! I know I melted your weapons, so I'll fix them for you." I got out my water canteen, then imagined the shuriken, and its design. I let out a breath of air, then bended what I could remember the shuriken looked like. Making sure I got every little detail right I looked at my work, and then did the Breath of Ice. Then I coated it with Dry Ice, just to make sure it didn't melt. "Here you go Zane, hope I got the design correct." Zane was so happy he was speechless, along with the other guys. I sighed, "You know guys, you will evenetually have to get over the fac tthat I can bend." I shook my head and faced Sensei Wu. "So, I'm the Ninja of Water, right Sensei?" I asked as Sensei nodded. "Does that mean I have a weapon of some sort, maybe a suit?" Being a ninja was still new for me, I've only been a real ninja for a day and a half. "Actually, Katara, you already have your ninja suit with you. You are a ninja, yet since you are a female, I feel you must have some individuality. Your Water Tribe battle clothing will be fine, and as for your hair, that is up to you." I smiled at Sensei Wu's answer. He is probably right about the individulaty, but I know that the other part of having different clothing was for me to still have a piece of home. He yelled, "NINJA-GO!", then turned into a gold tornado, around me. I looked down, and found myself in my war outfit, which was supposed to be on my bed. Oh, well, its not the wierdest thing I've been through.

"As for your weapon, I'm sure with your bending you wouldn't need a weapon, but we never know, for having a weapon in case is always important, bender or non-bender. Although you are the Avatar, you still are the Ninja of Water, so your weapon will be... the Tessens of Waves." When he said that, Nya came in with a box. When she opened the box, inside were two ocean blue fans, with ribs made of silver steel. On the ribs were tiny wave etch markings, and the fan itself had the same design on my necklace painted with silver. I was speechless!, "No way these are AWESOME!" Ok, maybe not so speechless. Just as I was about to touch them, the box lid shut on them. Sensei must've seen my confused look because he said, "Not so fast. There are only four Golden Weapons, which the ninjas already posess. You will not have a Golden Weapon, because instead you will use these tessens, which are just as powerful as the Golden Weapons. However, you must earn the Tessens of Waves, if they are to be you life-long weapon." I understood then nodded my head. "I understand Sensei, now lets get to training!" Sensei smiled at my enthusiasim, and said, "Well, first off we will have a sparring match." Everybody seemed to like that idea, and all stood up straighter. " We will not have sparring matches like we usually do. Instead, it will be Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd against Katara." Hmmmm, might be a little challenging, but I'm up for it. I nodded, but stopped when Cole said, "Wait, Sensei are you sure? I mean its 5 ninjas against one untrained person." I tilted my head, "Why are you afraid of hurting me? I'm okay with hurting you." I chuckled slightly at his frown, "Cole, chill, I was kidding. Anyways I have my bending-" "Actually, Katara, bending will not be allowed in this sparring match." said Sensei Wu. I widened my eyes, then lowered them. "Ok then Sensei. Might be a little more challenging than I thought, but I'm ready." I knew what to do. Just cause I couldn't bend didn't mean I couldn't move like an airbender. Airbending movements require no bending, so I'm sure Sensei would allow that. "Lets do this!" I said. Sensei Wu nodded, "Ready everybody? 3, 2, 1 Spar!" 5 guys came at me. Kai was the first one to throw a punch, I easily sidestepped out of the way, making him stumble. Cole threw a roundhouse kick, but I flipped out of the way. The guys narrowed their faces, and I could tell they were first going easy on me. Now, they were gonna give it their all by trying to attack me all at the same time. Zane did a cartwheel then flipped upwards. I knew he was going to try and take me down from the air, but while he was in mid-flip, I kslid under and kicked his foot, making him fall flat on his face, and at the same time I kicked Kai, who was trying to get me from behind. I ducked Lloyd's punch and kicked his feet upwards, which caused him to fall on his butt. Cole's eyes widened, but he lunged anyways. He flipped towards me, then punched and kicked at lightning speed, with Jay along side him. I easily dodged them, with my arms behind my back, making them punch each other. Soon, everybody was out of energy, and was on the ground. "I guess I win then. Good match!" The boys stood up, and looked at me in awe. "How did you do that? You dodged like nothing we have ever seen before! Did you bend?" said Kai. Cole looked at Kai and said, "Kai she would never do that. Did you?" I rolled my eyes, "Wow, guys nice to know you trust me. And no, I didn't use any bending. To be clear, I moved LIKE an airbender. But moving like an airbender doesn't require any bending." Cole nodded, "Yeah guys, see! PSHHHH, Doubting her! Foreshame!" I laughed at Cole who laughed alongside me. "You guys ok now? Hope you weren't too bruised up." I said. The boys all shook their heads, and all mumbled that they were ok. "Ok, then ninja, and too-be ninja. The next test comes up. NINJA-GO!" Sensei made a spinning tornado in the middle of the room, and then instead of a a tornado a long tall pole stood in place, with Sensei besides it. At the top of the pole was an arrow. Sensei held two golden weights with straps on them, so it looked like two giant charm bracelets. "For your next test, you must climp up the pole and retrieve the arrow." said Sensei. I wondered what the two giant gold weights had to dow ith this. Then I read the engravings, _Strength_ and the other one said, _Discipline_. Lloyd looked up the tall pole, then said, "Piece of cake!" Cole then looked excited and said, "If we do it, will we get cake?" I shook my head, boy, does Cole like cake. I looked at the pole and thought, This is too easy, there has to be a catch. Sensei Wu looked amused at Lloyd then said, "You must getup the pole with Strength and Discipline." Kai said, "No worries Sensei, we have plenty of Strength and Discipline." Then he walked towards the pole. Zane all of a sudden read the weights like I did. "Kai, I think Sensei Wu meant to climb the pole with Strength and Discipline, literally." Then he motioned to the weights. Sensei Wu smiled than said, "Kai, since you seem so excited, how about you go first. He then gave the weights to Kai, who almost fell form the weight. Kai then put on a determined looka nd strapped the weights onto his wrists. He jumped onto the pole, but the weights pulled him down, and he fell on his back, "OW!" Jay then went next, but the exact same thign happened to him. Zane tried too, but as soon as it looked like he could do it, his arm moved a millimeter up, before he fell down. Cole stood up taller and said, "No worries guys, I got this. Ninja of Earth and _Strength_ at your service!" He put ont he weights on his arms, and jumped onto the pole. For the first 3 seconds it looked like he was fighting hte weights. He got his hand to move up 10 inches, and said, "Guys, I think i got it!" But the weights seemed to have another idea. Cole fell before you could say "Holy lychees!" I gulped looking at the tall pole in disbelief. Kai looked at me and said, "What are you doing, there's no point." I looked at him and said, "So what, I'm just gonna give up. Not for the world." Kai scoffed and said, "Sure I couldn't do it, but I'm sure a girl like 10 pounds lighter can totally scamper up there like a mountain goat." I gave him a glare that would have melted a frozen block of ice. I ignored him and put on the weights anyways, I jumped onto the pole, but I had no different outcome. I fell on my back with an "Ugh.." We all kept trying for the rest of the day, with Lloyd even tying the weights to his legs. Nothing, Nada, Zilch, Zero. After a while it got late, so we quicky ate dinner and got ready for bed. I brushed my teeth, than spit out the froth, and rinsed my mouth. I laid down into my bed, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get the pole off of my mind. There _had_ to be a way to get to the top with the weights. I sighed, then tried to go back to bed.

**CLIFFY! I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE CLIFFHANGERS! I HATE THEM TO! BUT JUST REVIEW AND I WILL POST MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**With the boys:**

The boys all got ready for bed and sat in their beds. They were discussing the pole, and how to get to the top with the weights. Jay flopped on his bed, "Guys, maybe there isn't a way after all. I mean for all we know, Sensei might just be trying to teach us that some things are impossible." Cole over thought what Jay said, "Maybe your right Jay. I mean Katara tried, and she couldn't do it, even when she beat 10 Serpentine, and us in a sparring match." Kai scoffed at the thought of Katara succeding to get to the top of the pole, "Well of course she couldn't do it. I mean yeah, she can be tough, I'll give her that, but can you really imagine her beating us at climbing the pole. I mean she's a girl! She's eventually gonna slow us down at being ninjas." Cole looked surprised and angry at Kai. Kai looked at Cole and said, "What? Its true, she wasn't strong enough to climb that pole." Cole rolled his eyes and said, "Kai don't you get it? We couldn't get to the top of the pole either! Katara is strong! And probably 5 times stronger than you'll ever be! Don't you remember she's the one that kicked our butts today in sparring! When are you going to accept her!" Kai looked surprised. Cole wasn't really the type to have such a big outburst. Lloyd didn't like the idea of his friends fighting and said, "Guys its getting late, lets just forget this and got to bed." Luckily for Lloyd, the two boys calmed down. Everybody lied down in bed and tried to go to sleep, suddenly Zane heard a little creak. "Did anybody else hear that?" he said. Jay looked over at Zane, "Zane we're on a huge ship, a little creak will happen from time to time, its normal." Zane nodded and went back to sleep.

**Katara's POV**

Wow, was all I could think of. Really? Did Kai still not accept me for who I am? I was about to go get a drink of water, when I overheard the boys talking. For ninjas, they were pretty loud when they whispered. All thoughts of sleep dissapeared from my mind. I just HAD to get to the top of that pole. I went back to my roomt o change into my ninja suit then went back to the training room. I put on the weights on my arms and tried to go up the pole liike before. "Oof! Ok, well that didn't work." After hours of trying to go up the old way I knew that this way wouldn't work for me. Hmmm, I thought. Sensei Wu said that we had to go up the pole with Strength and Discipline. But he never said a certain way o going up with them. DING! I had an idea. I grapped the weight straps and wrapped them around my hands and dragged the weights to the pole. With a mighty thrust I threw the weights around the pole in a certain way, which caused the weights to tie around each other like a knot. I lifted up the weights all the up, to the point where my arms were raised above my head. I put my feet onto the pole and climbed. It was working! It was hard, but not as hard as what I was tring to do before. This time, instead of pulling me down, I worked with the weights. Hours were passing, and after was seemed like and infinite amount of slipping I was almost to the arrow. For a second I was distracted, becuase a thin sliver of light started peeking through the windows. It must be dawn right now. I was here all night, but I didn't care. I kept climbing, with sweat pouring down my face. I was 3 feet away form the arrow when I heard little muffles of voice. The boys must've woken up, along with Nya and Sensei Wu. I felt like giving up, and my muscles were screaming, but I ignored it and brushed aside the though to f giving up. I heard doors closing, and with one last burst I stepped up to the flat top of the pole. I yanked out the arrow, with a huge smile on my face. I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, and more voices, then more footsteps. But this time the footsteps were headed towards the training room. I got out the arrow, and right when the guys, Nya, and Sensei Wu entered through the door, I airbended the arrw onto the beam above their heads.

**Cole POV:**

When I woke up, I got ready, along with the rest of the guys. When we got to the dining room, everyone was there, except for Katara. I looked around int he kitchen, deck, and basement. But nobody could find her. I started to get scared, did something bad happen to her? Shut up Cole, don't get all worked up. Nobody checked the training room yet. We all stepped in, still a little tired, and then-THUNK! Everybody jumped and looked upwards. In the beam of the doorway was the arrow. And on top of the pole, smiling like crazy with the weights in her lap, was Katara. Everybody looked really confused, and Lloyd's jaw even dropped. But the one that seemed the most surprised was Kai, "But- you just- how-" He then just shook his head and said, "Whaaaaa?!" Katara, bended an ice slide, slid down and bended the water back into her canteen, "Yep thats right, I climbed the pole, wit Strength and Discipline. And plus, I didn't use any bending." Sensei smiled at Katara, "I believe that you did not use bending, so therefore, the other ninja should be able to do this task." I groaned at the thought of falling on my back, along with the other guys. Sensei Wu gave Katara a bow, and gave the arrow. She shot the arrow which hit the exact same hole at the top of the pole. I let out a deep breath and said, "Okay, c'mon guys, if Katara was able to do it, then so should we. Ok, Jay your up first." Jay looked worried for a second, then strapped the weights to his wrists, but then he paused. "Wait, maybe we're doing something wrong. maybe we're tying the weights wrong or something!" Jay then untied the weights from his wrists, then tied them to his waist. "Great idea, Jay!", all of us cheered him on. Jay looked proud for a second then jumped up onto the pole, but he only fell faster then yesterday. "Not a good idea Jay..." I said. I looked over to Katara, she held her mouth to her hand, and I could tell she was trying hard not to laugh. I looked over to her and said, "Help us, Katara, PLEASE!" She hesitated, then said, " Jay had a good idea, just used it the wrong way. Here's a hint. Try and use the weights to your advantage, Strength and Discipline are meant to help you." The guys and I thought over that, "Your right Katara! Just... how exactly are we gonna use 100 pound weights to our _advantage?"_ Katara just chuckled and said, "You have to find that out by yourselves. Good luck." After an hour of failing, and sore rear ends, I was on the verge of giving up. Sensei Wu turned to Katara and said, "Katara, I think the boys have had enough. Time for you to show them how you got to the top of the pole." Katara bowed and said, "yes Sensei Wu." Then she took the weights from my hands, and walked up to the pole. "You guys didn't really use my hint well. Do you remember Sensei Wu saying that you had to tie the weights to yourselves, and endear through their huge weight?" We all shook our heads, and suddenly I felt really stupid, "No, your right. But what other way are we supposed to carry the weights up to the top of the pole?" Katara just shook her head and smiled, "Thats the thing. You don't have to carry the weights. Use them." And with that she ttok a weight strap in each hand, then threw them around the pole, where the weights tied around each other. She put her feet on the pole and leaned backwards, with her hands wrapped around the straps. Slowly, she made her way up to the pole. Before we knew it, we were cheering Katara on, "You can do it Katara, don't give up!" Katara looked back, and smiled. I opened my mouth in horror, because she lost her footing and slided on her face, and that's when I thought she was gonna give up. _Don't stop, Katara, don't stop Katara_ I heard myself thinking. Kai looked at Katara and muttered, "And cue the fail." Katara somehow must've heard, because she looked over her shoulder and glared at Kai. She took a deep breath and managed the last few feet, and retrieved the arrow. She climbed back down with a smooth slide, and landed softly. She walked over to us and said, "See what I mean? Now you guys try." Lloyd went first, then Jay, Kai, and Zane, who all succeeded. I went last, and to my surprise, it was easier this way, hard, but easier than what we we used to do. I came down like Katara, and faced her with a smile, "It really works! I understand now. We used the weights to help us climb the pole, like in battle, you use Strength and Discipline to keep you going. Great idea Katara, I never would've thought of that, and I'm supposed to be the leader. You, Katara, are one of a kind." Katara smiled, "Thanks, Cole." It was the first real smile I'd seen her give. It was a light smile, but her eyes twinkled, which for the first time I could see was blue. One eye seemed a little darker than the other, but it was probably the lighting. Then Katara cleared her mouth and returned to her normal self, "You're not too bad yourself, city-boy." I laughed and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way Water Tribe. Now, about breakfast? Its like 12:00 in the afternoon, and we haven't eatend anything. Aren't you hungry?" Katara laughed and said, "Starved! And a little tired too, but I'm ok." We all walked into the dining room, where we waited until Jay and Zane cooked breakfast, or in this case, brunch now. Jay and Zane came back in, so they could wait for the fryer to heat up. Jay, being the random talkative one said, "Soo, Katara. I know you've lived here for only like 2 days, but we still don't know a lot about you. Only that you can bend, and you are the Avatar. But we need the details! Oh! How about 20 questions?" Katara thought that over, then nodded, "Ok, sounds good."

**CLIFFHANGER... Not really.. Oh well! I'm coming up with the 20 questions right now but I could sure use some help! Review, and help me think of 20 questions for Katara! Some people asked me and yes, Katara is a tomboy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katara's 20 questions. (Her answers are in bold)**

**Favorites**

1 Cole. Favorite color

**Teal, Ocean blue, Silver, Black**

2 Kai. Favorite element

**Water, Water, Water, oh, and Water! Duh.**

3 Nya. Favorite flower

**Morning glories, water lilies**

4 Zane. What is your favorite weather?

**I grew up in the South Pole, so I have to go with WINTER!**

5 Lloyd. Favorite Candy?

**Soda candy!**

6 Cole. Favorite animal?

**WOLVES! And of course, NAGA!**

Physical Attributes

7 Kai. Why the hair loops?

**It is a Water Tribe custom wear. I wear them all the time, even in battle.**

8 Nya. Where did you get the necklace?

**My grandmother was given this necklace from my now grandfather, Paku, who carved it for her out of special moonstone. It was her betrothel necklace, which became my mother's, and is now mine.**

9 Jay. What up with the awesome blue streaks?

**When I learned about my water bending, I knew that I had to connect with the water, mentally and physically. I got it down mentally, but I took a different step, in the physical section. I got blue morning glories and berries, mixed it with some water, and BOOM! Blue streaks.**

10 Lloyd. So because you can water bend, and your the ninja of water, can you swim well?

**I can swim well, and I can create an air bubble. But I don't always swim, because of the freezing waters back int he South Pole. You can freeze to death in only one second.**

11 Cole. What color are your eyes?

**Blue, gray**

Personal questions

12 Kai. How many family members do you have?

**Two.**

13 Jay. What do you usually eat at the South Pole?

**Well, water tribe grub usually consists of noodles and seafood. But I'm a vegetarian, so noodles are part of my main diet. We don't have salads in the South Pole. **(Here all the guys gasped.)

14 Zane. What element did you first learn before the others?

**Water.**

15 Lloyd. How did you first get Naga?

**Well, you can't get a polar bear dog in Pet Smart, so I found her and trained her. In the South Pole, polar bear dogs used to be feared, and even hunted. But one day I decided it was time for a change, so I tamed her, and taught the people that polar bear dogs were calm.**

16 Cole. How many friends do you have at the South Pole?

**A few, which include, my brother, Naga, and a couple of other guys.**

17 Kai. Do you play video games?

**Not really, I never have time for video games back in the South Pole. I've always been more of an outside girl. I've always wanted to try though.**

18 Jay. Do you ever invent things?

**No not really. I can make things, just not my ****_own_**** things. For example, I made Naga's saddle.**

19 Zane. Are you well in other weapons?

**I've used tessens on Kyoshi Island before, but other than that I'm awesome at using a bow and arrow.**

20 Lloyd. Did you ever take lessons to learn all those cool fighting moves?

**My dad taught me some of those moves, and my airbending teacher taught me how to move like the wind. But hand-to-hand combat, was my best, without bending. I taught myself karate, which was really helpful.**

**Katara's POV**

I let out a deep breath, "So, I guess thats the end of 20 questions. Any more questions? I just wanna get this over with. I'm not into being the center of attention much." Cole looked like he was thinking, "Wait, you answered your eyes were a bluish-grey color. Thats kinda cool!" I laughed a little then said, "Yeah... About that. I didn't say my eyes were a bluish-grey color. I said they were blue, and grey. One second." I turned around, took off my contact lenses then turned around. "I told you. My eyes were blue _and_ grey." I looked down, which caused my hair to cover my eyes. Thank goodness. But then I decided to uncover my eyes. I wanted to show the guys that I wasn't afraid of showing them who I was. I went back to my old witty self, "So I have two different colored eyes. You gotta deal with it." I looked at the blue contact in my palm. I thought about putting it back in, but before I could think otherwise, I crushed it in my hand, then dusted the remaining wet crumbles away. "C'mon guys. You have to admit, its not the weirdest thing you've seen so far." Cole nodded, "I guess your right. Its not the weirdest. The weirdest is the fact that your a vegetarian!" Then he gasped and pretended to faint. I cracked up, "Hey! How can someone be an animal lover, when they eat the animals? It jsut doesn't make exact sense to me!" Then I sighed, "But seriously. You guys are the only people who I've told besides my family about my... secret. But that is going to change. I don't want to be ashamed of who I am. I'm going to stop hiding the fact that I have different colored eyes." Thats when Sensei Wu walked in, "Katara, I am proud of you. You have earned your Tessens of Waves." I gaped at him, "But.. huh?" He gave me the Tessens and said, "You have over achieved in earning the weapons physically, but you also achieved in earning them mentally. And so, I award you with, the Tessens of Waves." Something clicked in my mind, "Just like bending! When you bend, you must connect with the element physically and mentally!" I smiled when Sensei nodded, then gave the Tessens of Waves. When I took them in my hands, I snapped them open. All of a sudden everyone including me gasped. Surrounding my hands were little tendrils of glowing blue waves. I gasped again. It was just like the aurorea boleas, also known as the Spirit Lights! As soon as the lights started they ended. "Whoa..." For what seemed like the longest silence ever, Jay yelled out, "Well what are you waiting for! Test those babies out!" I rolled my eyes, "Jay, like the enthusiasm, but we still haven't eaten yet! C'mon get those eggs one!" Jay jumped up, and he and Zane soon came back with eggs. Cooked _and_ scrambled. All of us started eating at lightning speed, and I finished first. Nya looked at me weirdly, "What! How are you finished all ready? Most of us aren't even halfway!" I shrugged. "Well, I'm a growing girl!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hi readers! So I'm having writer's block and I need reviews! I know in those heads of your you guys keep thinking, "Oh I don't need to review, someone else will" Newsflash! Its not true! Or some people go, "I don't even have an account!" Well, that might be a good excuse but it really does not take long to make one. But other than wanting more reviews I hope you guys like my stories and they entertain you guys!

I always wanted Katara's weapons to be bow and arrows. But other fan fiction authors make girl ninjas have bow and arrows. Tessens, are war fans. I know they seem to be more of a ninja of wind but whatever, YOLO! I also thought that the tessens could help her swim in the water. Because int he water, the fans move incurving ways along with the waves. I know it seems like I'm taking this too seriously, but... THat's just me! Ok peace! Thanks for reading! I'm not sure when I will end this series, but I know that when I will there will be a sequel! Ok peace fore reals! WolvesandNutellaLover out!

-Hunter (Hunter is my name)


End file.
